Little Prodigy
by Mewsol
Summary: Even when they grew up, separated for nearly twenty years, they never lost their talents for music. AU, GerIta. Rated T just to be safe. Roleplay with my Germany again, please review!
1. The fateful meeting

**Pairing:** (Ludwig x Feliciano/Germany x Italy)

**Summary:** _Even when they grew up, separated for nearly twenty years, they never lost their talents for music._

**Notes:** Another roleplay.~ With lots of fluff.~

* * *

><p>Ludwig was sitting in the passenger seat of his brother's car.<br>"Where the hell are we going? This isn't the route we took to see your friends." He had earlier been forced to go with his brother to see his friends they were now on their way back home, or so he thought.

Gilbert smirked. "Sorry, bruder. I'm hungry so we are stopping by a restraunt Antonio recommended to me."

The restaurant had only been open for a few months. Antonio had mentioned it was a family-run Italian restaurant, and that the food was "beyond expectations".

A relatively large building was coming into view on the side of the road. It had a dark red awning and red brick walls. The sign above the awning read "Ristorante Vargas". The double glass doors' handles were made of gold. A cheerful, auburn-haired man stood outside the door, waving to the visitors, but was dragged back inside by someone else, who seemed to be his brother.

Gilbert had parked the car outside the resturaunt. Ludwig sighed before getting out. "Are we really eating here?" he sighed.

"Ja we are! Come on, bruder."  
>Ludwig followed his brother inside, only because his brother was the one paying.<p>

"Benvenuto~!" The Italian from the entrance spun around as he welcomed Gilbert and Ludwig to the restaurant. "Welcome to Ristorante Vargas~"

If one took a closer look at him, he was in a traditional waiter's uniform, there really wasn't anything special about that. But his bright, cheerful face really attracted customers. His shining auburn eyes glittered in the light... his rosy cheeks, and most importantly, his huge, warm smile. The man's auburn hair glittered in the sunlight, but what was really peculiar was a curl on the left side of his head.

His name tag read, "Feliciano".

"Si... benvenuto, dammit. I'll show you to your seats..." A darker-haired man walked up to Gilbert and Ludwig. He looked similar to Feliciano, but he was much grouchier. His curl was on the side opposite Feliciano's.

His name tag read, "Lovino".

"Veehhh... Fratello, I want to show them to their seats~! Per favoreeee?" Feliciano pleaded.

"Enough, you two." A taller, brown-haired man stood behind the two Italians. He was quite muscular, and had a strong figure. He looked to be the manager of the family business. "Feliciano, you can go to the kitchen. Lovino, you may show our guests to their seats."

This man's name tag read, "Roma".

"..." Ludwig was slightly confused by the switches in people and followed Lovino to his table.

"This is weird," Ludwig thought.

"Sorry about the confusion. My brother Feliciano will be out in a moment to serve you," Lovino told his customer before walking away, a bit annoyed.

"Veeeeee~! Feliciano Vargas, reporting for duty~!"

Feliciano ran out from the kitchen and over to Ludwig's table, saluting him.

"Here's a list of specials~ and here's the menu~!" the Italian said charmingly, passing out menus to both Ludwig and Gilbert.

He glanced over to Ludwig momentarily, looking into the German's bright blue eyes.

Ludwig noticed Feliciano glance at him and handed him the menu when he was finished.

The two German brothers ordered spaghetti and beer, nothing really special.

"Ve~ got it~!" Feliciano winked at Ludwig and skipped off towards the kitchen cheerfully as his beautiful auburn hair was bouncing...

Roma stood behind a counter. "Ahh... my grandson is so cute..."

He got a scowl from Lovino, but ignored it.

Ludwig blushed a little when he was winked at. He watched as Feliciano walked to the kitchen.

"Oi, bruder. I think that waiter likes you!" Gilbert whispered, causing his brother to blush more.

Lovino turned to Gilbert and Ludwig scornfully, saying nothing.

A few minutes later, Feliciano started singing a song about pasta from the kitchen, and it was being broadcast to the entire restaurant. But his singing was clear and pure, almost like an angel. The words flowed like a stream.

Roma was mesmerized from his grandson's singing, even though Feliciano did this all the time.

Lovino walked away with a huff. "Dammit... it's not fair... how come he always sings better than me..."

Ludwig and Gilbert sat there listening.

Gilbert looked over at Lovino a moment. "It seems that the one is a bit jealous of his brother," he teased softly.

Several minutes later, the doors to the kitchen opened. Feliciano stood in the doorway, holding a tray with two plates of spaghetti and two jugs of beer.

"Ve~ your meal is ready~!" The cheerful Italian skipped back to the table and placed the tray down, delivering the food.

"I really hope you like your meal~!" Feliciano turned to Ludwig. "Ve...~ I wish I knew your name~ can you tell me what it is, per favore~?"

Gilbert chuckled a moment when the question was asked, but took a sip of beer when he received a glare from his brother.

"Danke for bringing the meals, Feliciano," He replied. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt," he stood up a moment to shake hands with Feliciano.

"That's a wonderful name~" Feliciano remarked as he shook hands with Ludwig.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ludwig~! I hope you enjoy the food~ I'll be back later~"  
>The Italian winked at Ludwig and skipped off, singing his song about pasta.<p>

Ludwig blushed a little and sat down, taking a sip of beer.  
>Gilbert sat there, smirking in between bites of pasta.<br>Ludwig looked at his brother. "What?" he growled.  
>"He likes you. I can tell."<br>"Don't be ridiculous. He probably has a girl he likes," he said, his pessimism kicking in.

Feliciano came back about five minutes later. "Ve~ I brought napkins~" He placed the napkins he was carrying on the table. But it was clear he only used that as an excuse to talk to Ludwig again and become more friendly with him.

"Danke, Feliciano," Gilbert said happily and winked at Ludwig, pressuring him.

Ludwig glared at his brother and returned his attention back to Feliciano.

"I think you seem like a very nice person, Ludwig~! We should be friends~!" Feliciano suggested. "You can come here every day and we can talk with each other~!"

Feliciano did act strange, for a waiter. It was clear he had some kind of interest in Ludwig. But maybe it was just his overly cheerful attitude...

"I don't know about everyday. This place is a bit out of the way from my house, but I may be able to do once a week at the least," he replied, trying to hide his slight embarrassment from his brother who was trying to help him out with the situation and failing.

"Alright~! As long as I get to see you! You're very fun to talk to~" Feliciano told Ludwig, before recieving a scowl from Lovino.

"I'll be back in just a moment... to... um... get more beer?" It was clear Feliciano was just making up excuses this time.

Roma chuckled after his grandson's last statement. "so cuuute~" he remarked, watching the conversation carefully.

"Ah.. Okay," Ludwig said as he watched Feliciano walk off. He sat back down and continued to eat his pasta, ignoring the smirk from Gilbert.  
>He didn't notice this when he started eating, but the pasta was really good compared to what he was used to. This gave him a decent excuse to return to the restaurant.<p>

Gilbert got up from his seat. "I'll be right back," he said before walking towards the restrooms.


	2. Cherish every moment

**Pairing:** (Ludwig x Feliciano/Germany x Italy)

**Notes:** Lots of foreshadowing... but all will be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Feliciano quickly went in the kitchen and took out two more jugs, filling them with beer. He walked back to Ludwig's table and delivered the beer. "Ve~ I'm back~!" he said cheerfully.<p>

He noticed Gilbert's absence, so he started talking to Ludwig.  
>"I... I wanted to tell you that people are really nice to me a lot, and they say I'm really cute~ but they're not acting like friends... I haven't had real friends before so that's why I wanted to open a restaurant~! And I think you're really really nice and friendly, so we should be friends, right~? Maybe we can even visit each other's houses and..." Feliciano rambled on.<p>

Ludwig listened to Feliciano a bit before replying. "I'm not too sure.. I've never really had a real friend, as odd as it sounds. I would like to get to know you more, Feliciano, you really do seem like a good person."

"Si, si~! Of course~! I'd love to be friends, Ludwig~!" The charming and friendly Italian bent down and gave Ludwig a hug.

Ludwig blushed a little and patted the Italian's back awkwardly. "O-okay."

_Gilbert walked over to Roma when Ludwig was distracted._  
><em>"Long time no see, huh old man?" he said to Roma.<em>

_Roma chuckled and patted Gilbert's head. "It's nice to see you again~ you've really grown, haven't you?~"_

_Gilbert chuckled and fixed his hair. "Ja, I have. Feliciano and Romano have too I see."_

Feliciano let go and bounced a bit as he talked to Ludwig. "Veee~ grazie Ludi~! Can I call you that? Would that be okay~?" he asked.

"S-sure, that's fine, Feliciano," he said. He took a sip of his beer and noticed Gilbert was mostly done. "Umm.. Could I get two containers please? I'll wait until my bruder gets back to see if he wants anything else.."

_Roma turned to his grandsons, watching them admirably. "Si, si...~ but they're still as cute as they've always been~"_

_Gilbert chuckled and watched the two Italians and his brother. "We all grew up, didn't we?" he smirked._

"Of course~! Anything for you, Ludi~!" Feliciano replied, liking the sound of Ludwig's new nickname. He gently petted Ludwig's cheek and walked off, returning with the containers.  
>The Italian smiled and started getting bouncier once he saw Ludwig again.<p>

"Ve~ I know we just met, but I like you a lot already~! Every time I see you I get really happy inside~! I'm really really excited to be friends with you~!" he exclaimed.

Ludwig blushed a bit more when his cheek was pet, but he had calmed down enough by the time Feliciano returned.  
>"R-really? I don't mean to sound rude if I do, but why?" he questioned.<p>

_"Ah~ look at little Feliciano...~ I see he's found a friend in Ludwig there... after so long..." Roma remarked._

_"It has been too long.. It's a shame that he doesn't remember anything from before that accident..." Gilbert sadly added._

_"Si, si... but aren't they perfect for each other~? Look at how happy Feliciano is~" Roma tried to keep the conversation positive._

"Ve~? Well it's because I like you~! And you're being really nice to me~!" Feliciano told Ludwig. "Maybe I can go to your house after you're done eating~!" he suggested.

Ludwig had packed up his leftovers.  
>"Uh, sure.. Will you be needing a ride though?"<p>

"I hope you don't mind, but si, per favore~! I'd love to ride in your car~!" Feliciano said excitedly, bouncing. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and pulled him up out of his seat. "Come on~! Let's go~!"

_Gilbert chuckled and watched Ludwig and Feliciano interact. "Ja, they are. Ludwig seems rather happy also."_

_"Well... it seems like you've got a passenger~ I think you should get going now, your fratello is leaving~" Roma reminded Gilbert._

_Gilbert chuckled and nodded. "Seems so, old man. Want me to give Vater, a 'Ciao' for you?"_  
><em>"Si~ please do~" Roma requested.<em>

"A-ah! Shouldn't I pay for the meal first?" he said as he got up. "Also I need to wait for mein bruder."

"Oh, r-right-!" Feliciano blushed a little, embarrassed. "I forgot that..." he said, giggling.

Roma turned to Ludwig and Feliciano. "Oh, Ludwig, you... don't need to pay for the meal.~ It's our pleasure~"

"Wow, Grandpa~! That's really nice of you~! Grazie mille~!" Feliciano thanked Roma.

"Prego, prego~" Roma replied. "Now go join your fratello, and take good care of my Feliciano~"

Gilbert nodded to Roma before grabbing his things from the table.

"Danke, Roma, sir," he nodded and led Feliciano to their car.

Gilbert snuck a rather large tip under one of the plates anyway before catching up to Ludwig and Feliciano. He climbed into the back, leaving the two to be together in the front.

Ludwig climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Veee~ I'm so excited, Ludi~!" Feliciano said as he sat next to Ludwig. "Oh, I've always wanted to hear you sing, can you sing for me~? Please?" he asked. "Maybe we can sing a duet together~!"

Roma smiled and looked through the window. Lovino just scowled. He was secretly wishing for Antonio to return, since the Spaniard had been unusually nice to him... but he pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"U-uh.. I don't usually sing.. Also I probably don't know any songs you know," he replied as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Sorry, Feliciano. Ludwig here likes to keep his full attention on the road as he drives," he said watching Ludwig glare at him from the mirror.  
>He sat back in his seat, hoping that his message for Lovino from Antonio is found.<p>

"Oh... maybe we can sing when we get back~!" Feliciano said, turning to Gilbert in the back. "Maybe then," Ludwig replied as he relaxed a little once on the highway. Feliciano then turned to Ludwig longingly. "I really want to hear your voice Ludi~ well maybe I'll just sing for now.~ Is that okay~?" the Italian asked.

"Ja, that is fine," he said, looking over at Feliciano real quick before returning his attention to the road.

Feliciano nodded happily. "Okay~! I'll sing for now~! It's a song I wrote yesterday~" he said before singing in a clear, angelic voice:

_"Cherish every moment~ _

_Make each minute last~ _

_You never know when it all might fade away~ _

_Keep every precious memory~ _

_Deep inside your heart~ _

_Knowing we'll see each other again someday~"_

Feliciano paused for a moment, looking out the window, before turning to Ludwig again.

"Did you... like the song, Ludwig~?"

Ludwig was stunned a moment when Feliciano sang and almost missed the sign for their exit.  
>"Ja, I did.. You have a beautiful voice, Feliciano," he replied.<p>

Feliciano smiled his brightest smile. "Veee~ I'm so glad you like it, Ludi~! Oh, I'm so excited to see your house~!" he said cheerfully.

"Because... I don't really have a home, Ludi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> OMG PLOT TWIST! Will be uploading more soon...


	3. Make each minute last

**Pairing:** Ludwig x Feliciano (Germany x Italy)

**Notes:** Long chapter... but I had to fit all of this in to make sense with the chapter title. The next few chapter titles are the words of Feliciano's song.~ If you couldn't guess...

* * *

><p>"You don't have a home?" Ludwig was slightly surprised by this. Sure he knew the economy wasn't the best, really, but the family had a wonderful resturaunt and wonderful personalities as hosts.<br>He slowed the car down once he got near the house. It wasn't much, just a medium size house big enough to hold a family of four or, in Ludwig's case; two brothers, three dogs, two cats, and a guest room just in case. There was a rather large yard, fenced in to keep the dogs from running off, with access to a small forest in the back.

"Well not a permanent home at least... I'll tell you about it when we get inside~" Feliciano replied, before opening the car door and walking up to the front steps.

Ludwig parked the car and got out. "Okay.." he mostly muttered to himself.

"Your house is really nice~!" the Italian remarked. "I've never stayed in a house like that before...~ not in a long time~!"

"How long has it been for you?" he said as he located the house key to unlock the door. "Oh, you may want to step back. The dogs may come running out," he warned.

Gilbert climbed out of the car and stretched. He grabbed the leftovers and saw an albino cat. He picked up the cat and scratched under his chin before he climbed onto his shoulder. Gilbert then walked up to the side of the door.

"I haven't lived in a house like this since I was really young... I think I was ten years old... we're living on the top floor of the restaurant now," Feliciano said, stepping back.

"Fratello and I, when we were really young... well, we used to travel around Europe with Roma, performing music. Everyone thought we were cute... but now we're grown up, and no one will ever hire us." He let Ludwig open the door and walked past the dogs. Feliciano looked down sadly, sitting down on the couch.

The dogs greeted Feliciano before running off, except for an older female dog. She sat next to Feliciano on the floor, her head laying on his leg.

"Your couch is so comfy, Ludi~" he said, quickly cheering up. "I wish I had a couch like this~ I wish a lot of things every night. I wish all the time that I wasn't so poor, but my wishes never come true."

Feliciano patted the space on the couch next to him, prompting Ludwig to sit next to him.  
>"I'll tell you more, if you'd like... but my story's really sad, and I don't want to see you cry so maybe it's best if I don't tell you..."<p>

Ludwig sat next to Feliciano, curious to know more. "I doubt that I will cry, but if you are sensitive on the subject I will not push you," he said calmly. "I have been through some tough financial problems myself, so I understand."

"Fratello and I were child prodigies," Feliciano explained. "We would play duets together. I played the violin, and Lovino played piano. Touring Europe was really fun~ we got to see so many places. We performed at the St. Basil's cathedral in Moscow for the Braginsky family... we performed for the Kirklands at Buckingham Palace in London... And we went to Berlin once, and performed for a much larger crowd.~ Our house in Rome was really big~ but I don't remember it well," he said.

"There was this one boy who really liked our music... I met him vacationing in Dresden, Germany. He wanted to come and tour with us, and he even learned the flute just so he could perform with us~ The boy's detemination really made me fall in love with him... but Roma wouldn't let him tour with us..." Feliciano told Ludwig sadly.

"Then, about a year later, we visited Geneva, Switzerland. There, I heard news of the boy's death. I was so sad, I couldn't even play anymore... and by that time I was already eleven years old. The public started to lose interest in me and Fratello, because we weren't child prodigies anymore... and that was when we started to lose money. Luckily, we met a nice man, Antonio. He's our donor now," Feliciano said, petting the female dog's head gently before turning to Ludwig again.

Ludwig shook his head in pity. "It is a shame that you had to go through all of that. Do you remember who he was or what he looked like?" he felt bad that this had happened to such a nice person and felt the need to help him.

"I don't remember his name, he never told me what it was. H-he had blonde hair and icy blue eyes... and wore a black cloak over his regular clothes," Feliciano told the German. "He blushed a lot, especially around me... and he was a bit shy... but he was really kind and sweet... I still love him very much, and miss him with all my heart..." He looked down, a tear forming in his eye.

"I remember playing duets with him. He was really good at playing the flute. I played the violin~" Feliciano remembered. "He taught me a piece by Bach. It was his Brandenburg Concerto, No. 1... I still know how to play it."

Feliciano turned his head to notice a small violin and bow, as well as a flute in another room. He quickly got up and brought the instruments back to Ludwig. He picked up the violin, tuning it before picking up the bow and resting his chin on the tiny instrument.

He took a few breaths, and began to play...

The violin was quite old, so the sound wasn't entirely clear, but it was still beautiful. The notes flowed from the instrument like a river. Playing music was one of the few times Feliciano could focus intently on something, without drifting off. The pretty sounds echoed across the room. After about a minute of playing, Feliciano stopped suddenly and turned to Ludwig.

"Can you play a duet with me? It doesn't sound as good with just a violinist."

Ludwig blushed a little when he was asked. He never really played before, so he was a little nervous.  
>"S-sure. I'll do my best.." he said as he picked up the instrument and tested a few notes to clean out the dust.<br>Once he thought he was ready, he got into position. He couldn't understand really how he knew how to hold the flute, but he figured it must have been from a few concerts he had been to with his friend Roderich.

"I guess you already know how to play, veee~ Okay, I'll start~" Feliciano announced.

Feliciano played about four bars on his violin, playing the same song he had before. Right before the fifth bar, still bowing, he motioned to Ludwig with his head, a sign for him to start playing.

Ludwig started playing once it was his cue. He had only heard the song and never had tried playing it, but somehow he had managed to play his part rather well. He only made a mistake every now and then.

Feliciano continued to play aside Ludwig, harmonies flowing from their instruments. The elegant, Baroque music was so mesmerizing, the dogs started to wag their tails to the rhythm of the music.

As Feliciano played, he thought about how much this reminded him of when he and the German child used to play duets together. It sounded nearly the same, if not better and more beautiful then he remembered.

The Italian prodigy closed his eyes as the music flowed into the last part of Bach's masterpiece, his bowing becoming a bit more gentle.

Once Ludwig's hands had gotten used to playing the music, the mistakes became less. He closed his eyes as he played the notes.

Gilbert sat on the stairs behind them to the upstairs as he listened to them play.  
>"Heh, just like the old days.." he muttered to himself. "I wonder if he can help bruder remember who he is..."<p>

As Ludwig continued, a small headache was forming in his head.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow! Where did you learn to play the flute? You're really good at it~!" the prodigy complimented the German child standing in front of him.<em>

_"I taught myself, Feliciano... for you..." the child replied. "Please let me tour Europe with you... I can perform with you now."_

_"Of course you can come with me~! But we have to practice first~!" Feliciano reminded the other._

_"Ja, you're right about that, Feliciano," the German boy said, giggling softly and blushing..._

* * *

><p>Feliciano led the way into the last few bars of the concerto, finishing it with a long bow stroke and a smile.<p>

"Wow~! We did a great job, didn't we~? Where did you learn to play~?" the Italian asked.

"I-I don't know.. I never played the instrument before," he replied, surprising himself.  
>He pressed his hand against the side of his head for a moment to help the headache.<p>

"Veee~ that's amazing for your first time~!" Feliciano said, impressed. He then noticed Ludwig's headache.

"Ludi, are you okay~?" he asked, slightly worried.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow~! That duet sounded wonderful~!" exclaimed the prodigy.<em>

_The German child blushed and replied, "Ja, it did... I er... need to tell you something I've been waiting to say for a long time, Feliciano."_

_"What is it, my little virtuoso~?"_

_"Uh... erm... ah...ich liebe dich..."_

_Feliciano nodded slightly, understanding the boy's words._

_"Ti amo troppo..." he replied, before hugging the child and bringing their lips together in a kiss..._

* * *

><p>"J-ja, I'm fine," he said, blushing slightly. He laid the flute down on the table in front of them and got up. He walked into the kitchen, holding his head as he walked through the house.<p>

"Why does it hurt so badly?" he thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Ti amo troppo..."<em>

_"ti amo troppo..."__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>such a familiar voice...<em>

* * *

><p>Feliciano followed Ludwig, still worried. "You don't look okay... are you sure you're alright~?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>that voice... like music. It's so beautiful...<em>

* * *

><p>"It's okay~ don't worry, your head will stop hurting soon~" Feliciano stood on his tiptoes, rubbing Ludwig's head gently. "Maybe a hug will make you feel better~!"<p>

He hugged Ludwig tightly, still rubbing the German's head. Ludwig closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Ich liebe dich Feliciano"<em>

* * *

><p>When that final memory ran through his head, he opened his eyes slowly and blushed.<br>"F-Feliciano..." he said softly, before growing slightly faint. He leaned against the counter.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I had grown out of it.. Whenever I went to concerts when I was younger and that specific song played, I would end up with a headache." he winced slightly and continued. "Like something trying to claw itself out of my head. I managed to get through that song a couple days ago without one.. I wonder why it is different now...?"

"Why that song~?" Feliciano inquired. "Does it have a special meaning to you~? That song means a lot to me too, you know.~ Does the song make you think of something~? You can tell me about it~" he offered. "Whenever I hear that song, it takes me back to Dresden... what about you~?"

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig curiously, his bright amber eyes open wide.

He didn't notice it, but his little curl was twitching and forming into a heart shape as he and Ludwig locked eyes.

It took Ludwig a moment to collect the memories fully.

"I-it makes me think.. Of you... Before you left from Dresden," he said before he winced from his headache.

Gilbert had come downstairs to get a drink real quick when he saw the two. He smiled, but then noticed that Ludwig was suffering from his headaches yet again.  
>"Oi, bruder..." he groaned. "Come on, looks like you need to lay down."<p>

"But, Gilbert, we have a guest," he mumbled as Gilbert dragged him to the couch and forced him to relax.

Feliciano stayed in the kitchen, surprised at what Ludwig had said. It couldn't be that German child, could it? But yet, they looked strikingly similar... and Ludwig's talent for the flute definitely wasn't a coincidence. After all...

_"I taught myself, Feliciano... for you."_

Feliciano ran up to the couch, crying happily. "Ludwig~! It really is you!" He knelt down in front of the German, delivering kisses all over his face.

"Ti amo molto, Ludwig~! Oh, how I missed you~!"

How Feliciano dreamed of touring Europe with Ludwig, spreading their happiness through music! Now that his childhood love had been found, his dream wasn't that far away...

Ludwig blushed deeply and looked up at Feliciano.  
>"I-I'm sorry that I forgot.." he said nervously. "You must be furious.."<p>

"I'm not furious at all~! I'm so happy that I've found you~!" Feliciano cried happily. "Ti amo molto, Ludwig~!" He gave Ludwig a passionate kiss on the lips, just as he did twenty years ago...

Ludwig blushed and kissed back.  
>"Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano," he replied.<p>

"Veeee~ I missed you so very much~! Now we can finally tour Europe together, like we've always wanted~!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"W-well... maybe if I wasn't so poor..." he told Ludwig, accepting his fate. "Grandpa says we can't even afford to pay to rent the restaurant anymore..."

Ludwig sat up on the couch.  
>"You seem happier at your resturaunt and you make plenty of other people happy while doing that. Why don't you just continue with the resturaunt and play for your coustomers?" he said calmly to the Italian.<p>

"It's not really our restaurant... we don't own the building, we're just renting it... and we can't pay for it anymore. Roma says we'll have to leave... unless we get some money quickly. And we don't get many customers, either... and Antonio ran out of money to donate."

Feliciano's eyes started to tear up. Usually, he didn't like to think about the fact that he was poor, but he felt Ludwig needed to know the truth.

"My family used to be very rich when we traveled Europe, but that was when I was a child prodigy. I'm not a prodigy anymore..."

"..." Ludwig sat there thinking a moment before replying. "How much do you need to keep it going? I may have enough to save you, but you will have to tell Roma to stop giving away free meals."

"That was just one free meal~" Feliciano giggled a bit, but his face turned dismal afterwards. "Grandpa says we owe about 3000 euros... that's a lot of money..." he said as a tear dripped down his face.

Feliciano had always accepted the fact that he was poor, and probably would never have enough money to pay for anything. But despite that fact, he usually managed to keep a happy outlook, to keep his spirit alive.

"I don't mind being poor, really... sometimes you just have to accept your fate.~"

Ludwig pondered a moment. He was estimating how long it would be for him to regain those funds, but he really didn't care.  
>"I will donate four thousand euros to you and your family. It may put me back a couple months, but for you it is worth it," he smiled. Ludwig worked as a professional car mechanic and since he was so thorough with his job, he had some professional drivers stop by his shop.<p>

Feliciano smiled again when he heard Ludwig's words, words that seemed heavenly to him.

"R-really? You will? No one's ever donated that much to me before... that's so sweet of you, Ludi..." Feliciano placed his hand gently on Ludwig's cheek, before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Grazie mille, Ludwig... this means so much to me."

"You and your family need this resturaunt more than anything to survive and you helped me remember my childhood, it's the least I can do," he said before gently kissing back.

He got up and walked over to a desk to get his checkbook. He filled out a check and put the checkbook with his coat so he would take it with him to give to Roma when it was time to take Feliciano back.

_I hope this will pull them out of their slump..._ he thought, praying that a stroke of good luck would come to them business wise.

_I'm so happy~ I don't have to leave~!_ Feliciano thought to himself. _And maybe someday... I can fulfill Ludwig's dream~ and take him on a tour of Europe~! Just like we've always wanted~!_

"Veeeee~! Ludi~!" Feliciano called out before running up to Ludwig and jumping into his arms.

Ludwig caught him.  
>"Ja? What is it, Feliciano?" he held the Italian close to him.<p>

"Make each minute last, Ludi." He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, and quickly leaned in for a huge kiss on the lips.

It was such a passionate kiss, more passionate than the other times the two kissed. As their tongues curled together, Feliciano felt a sense of pleasure and warmth. _more, more..._ the Italian thought. _this taste... it's so delicious~_

Ludwig blushed deeply and returned the kiss, just as passionately if not more. His heart rate increased and held Feliciano close, not wanting to let go of him.

Feliciano stuck his tongue farther in Ludwig's mouth, opening his own mouth slightly more. His heart raced and he felt a strong feeling of happiness... as if he was in a dream. But this wasn't a dream, this was real. But the best part was, it was just him and Ludwig, and no one else. Feliciano loved being this close to Ludwig... close enough to feel the German's warmth surging throughout his body. Close enough to feel Ludwig's heart beat.

Ludwig welcomed Feliciano in the kiss. He ran his tongue along the Italian's. He felt his heart and Feliciano's beating in nearly perfect sync as the kiss grew even more passionate by each passing minute.

_This is almost too real,_ Ludwig thought. _Am I really still laying on the couch? We had just met once again after years of separation..._ But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, really just wanting to enjoy the moment. Ludwig ran his hand up gently against the Italian's spine as he blushed and deepened the kiss even more.

_si...si, Ludi...~ meraviglioso..._

This warm, slow, kiss sent sparks flying down Feliciano's spine. He twirled his tongue around, tasting the inside of Ludwig's mouth. This feeling he got was almost indescribable, words couldn't explain this warmth, this closeness, but it all felt so... good. It was almost as if Feliciano never wanted this to end...

That strange curl on the side of Feliciano's head started twitching a bit, before forming into a heart. As if by magic, the sun began shining through the window on the couple.

_s-so... warm... ah Ludi, don't let go..._

Ludwig ran his tongue along the side of Feliciano's. He felt a new sense of warmth flowing through him. He ran his hand along the Italian's side, up his chest, to his neck before gently stroking the odd curl.

Feliciano began to shudder a bit as Ludwig stroked his curl. He felt his body temperature rising slightly... that combined with Ludwig's warmth caused him to sweat. Feliciano moaned quietly out of pleasure, his tongue up against Ludwig's.

Ludwig broke the kiss for a moment, panting slightly and his face heavily flushed. He let go of the curl, only to bite it gently.

Gilbert quietly was walking back down the stairs to grab something he left in the car from Francis. He stopped as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Oh, me-" he cut himself off and quickly walked walked back upstairs. He was blushing now out of embarrassment for being so unawesome for walking in on them.<p>

Ludwig blushed more for his brother catching them.

Feliciano stroked Ludwig's cheek tenderly, wiping the sweat off of the German's face.

"Veh~ Ludi, you're a really good kisser~!" Feliciano teased, ruffling Ludwig's hair.

"You are too..." Ludwig replied.

Feliciano noticed Ludwig's normally slicked back hair was falling down in front of his face... Feliciano thought it looked... nice.  
>"Your hair..." Feliciano picked up one of Ludwig's bangs and held it between his fingers. "...keep it like this per favore?"<p>

Ludwig blushed a bit more when his hair falls into his face.  
>"Y-you really think it looks good?" he asked. He was still a little flustered from his brother walking in on them.<p>

"Si, si~" Feliciano nodded. "It looks more like yourself~" he said, twisting Ludwig's bright blonde hair around his fingers and letting out a soft giggle.

Ludwig watched Feliciano a moment before smiling.  
>"Feliciano, do you want to stay the night and I will take you back tomorrow? It's getting late and I should take you back now if you don't," he said.<p>

Feliciano perked up at the chance. "Veee~ Ludi~! I'd love to stay the night~!" he told Ludwig, bouncing up and down from excitement.

Ludwig couldn't help but to smile at the Italian's energy.  
>"Alright, but you should call your bruder or someone to let them know," he said as he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, supposing that the Vargas's didn't have mobiles.<p>

Feliciano was a bit confused when Ludwig held out the cell phone, since he hadn't used one before. Roma used to have one when he was rich, but he lost it after his family became poor. But Feliciano knew how to use the house phone, which his family could barely pay for.

"So it's just like the house phone, si~?" he asked Ludwig.

"Ja, it is," he flipped it open. "Just press the buttons for the phone you are calling and then press the green button. Press the red one when you are done," he said and handed Feliciano the phone.

"Okay~! I think I've got it now~" Feliciano nodded and dialed the number of the restaurant.

"Ciao Nonno Roma~" he said over the phone as Roma picked up on the other line.

_"Oh, ciaooo Felicianoooo~! What is it you called me about~?" Roma asked._

"I wanted to tell you I'm staying over at Ludwig's house tonight~! His house is really big and fancy~! And he has really cute dogs~! And-"

_Roma interrupted. "Si, si, I get it~ Now go enjoy yourself, Feliciano~ Buonanotte~"_

"Veee~ okay~! Buonanotte nonno~!" Feliciano said before hanging up.

He started to get a bit drowsy. "Vehhh... after you Ludi~"

Ludwig took his phone back and led Feliciano upstairs to the guest room. Gilbert wasn't sighted after dropping in on them, so Ludwig supposed that he went out for a drink.

Ludwig opened a door to a rather simple room to the left of the stairs on the second floor. It had a small dresser, a bay window, windowseat, and a queen sized bed.  
>"Here is our guest room," he said as he noticed Feliciano didn't have time to pack things to sleep over and walked away real quick to grab a few things. When he returned, he had a spare pair of pajamas and an unopened toothbrush. He handed them to Feliciano.<br>"Here. These are too small for me, so they may fit you better. The bathroom is the last door on the right and if you need me, I am right across from you. Any questions?"

"Not really~ I'll be alright.~ Except I have one tiny question to ask you..." Feliciano paused for a moment before becoming eager and excited again.

"Can I sleep with you~? Per favore~?"

Ludwig blushed a little for a minute before releasing a small sigh. Nein, he is too innocent to mean that... Ludwig thought to himself.

"Sure, if it will make you feel more comfortable," he replied. "Just.. Change in the bathroom please," he said before walking into his room and closing the door to change.

As he was changing his shirt to a black sleeveless, he realized his heart was beating rather quickly and took a heavy breath to calm himself down. He finished changing and crawled into his usual spot on the bed and opened his book.

Feliciano took the pajamas into the bathroom and changed. He felt like he was rich, because he only had 3 pairs of clothes and no pajamas. The soft fabric made him feel like he was walking in the clouds. Feliciano happily walked into Ludwig's bedroom and climbed on the bed next to the German, cuddling up to him.

Ludwig blushed a little and finished up the chapter he was on before setting the book he was reading down and placing his reading glasses on top.  
>"Would you like me to turn off the light?" he asked.<p>

"Si~ that would be alright~" Feliciano replied, smiling sweetly and affectionately. "veeeh~ cuddle me~! Per favore~?"

"O-okay," he replied as he turned out the light. After he had laid down, he wrapped his arms around Feliciano lightly.

"ahhhh~ veee~ so... warm~"

Feliciano was surrounded by Ludwig's warm and gentle embrace. After a few minutes of the Italian's sweet, soft sounding "ve", he fell asleep, smiling.

Ludwig smiled and lightly kissed the Italian's forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So what if they're sleeping in the same bed? Feli always does that. It's not like... never mind... =w= Anyway, sorry for the long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! And the passionate kiss! w


End file.
